Problems with a Duke
by Mortal Instrument
Summary: The Duke of Crowborough comes to visit. Thomas (of course) gets worried and tries to protect Jimmy. WARNING: SPOILERS for season 3! M/M (Not really bad) LAST CHAPTER HAS BEEN UPDATED
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I don't own Downton Abbey; unfortunately Julian Fellowes beat me to it.**

Thomas stared in shock at Mr. Carson, "You want him to what?"

"I would like James to act as valet to the Duke of Crowborough when he comes in three days."

"Wouldn't you rather me act as valet to the Duke?" Thomas asked.

"Now why would I want you to be valet? It's far below your station as under-butler. Now please see the silver is clean and prepared for Saturday."

"Yes, sir" Thomas nodded stiffly. He didn't know why he was still trying to protect Jimmy, even after what he had done. Thomas barely knew what he was doing as he ran his hands mindlessly over the silver.

Jimmy popped his head around the door, smiling cheerfully.

"Mr. Carson wants to see you about a slight change due to the Duke of Crowborough's visit" Thomas said, not looking up from the silver.

At seeing Thomas's sullen face, Jimmy's smile dropped off his face.

"What's wrong?" he asked, shifting awkwardly.

Thomas just shook his head, "you should go see him, Mr. Carson would like to get this sorted out sooner rather than later."

Jimmy nodded and walked towards Mr. Carson's room.

**~:~:~**

The staff stood stiffly at attention, waiting as the Duke's car pulled up and the Duke elegantly stepped out. He surveyed the staff, "the same arrangement for a valet as before?"

"No Your Grace. Thomas has been recently promoted to under-butler. James, our new footman, will be serving you" Carson responded.

Thomas tried not to wince as he saw how the Duke's eyes lit up as his gaze slid to Jimmy. The Duke moved into the house, after expressing his sorrow to the family about Lady Sybil's death.

"Why is he here?" hissed Thomas to Mr. Carson.

"His Lordship requested that he visit. That is all."

Thomas frowned as he followed the rest of the staff, ignoring Ms. O'Brien's blatant stare.

The next day, Lord Grantham announced he had business in London and would stay over for a night before returning. As he apologized to the Duke, Lady Grantham said she wanted to do some last minute shopping with Lady Edith and Lady Mary. Tom and Matthew looked at each other and smiled; this meant the house would be relatively quiet for a while. Unless baby Sybil decided to go exploring again.

Thomas swallowed reflexively, wincing as he realized that it was to just be Tom, Matthew, and the Duke. Anna was going with the ladies as a maid and Bates was going as his Lordship's valet. He had to warn Jimmy before it was too late.

Jimmy was just coming out of the servants' hall as Thomas almost ran down the stairs.

"I need to talk to you."

"Can't it wait?" snapped Jimmy irritably, brushing past Thomas, his arms overloaded with dishes and platters.

"No-" Thomas started.

"I'm busy" Jimmy's voice came floating back.

Up in the dining room, the three men were finishing their dinner and Tom and Matthew were getting ready to play pool.

"Care to join?" asked Tom courteously.

"No, thank you for your kind invitation. I'd like to consult my valet about some clothing choices."

Matthew and Tom smiled, and as their cheerful voices drifted away, the Duke motioned to Jimmy who was clearing the side table.

"You. What was your name again?" he asked carefully.

"James. Your Grace" Jimmy did an awkward half bow.

"Come up with me" he ordered curtly.

"Pardon me, Your Grace. I need to finish here," Jimmy said respectfully, gesturing to the assortment of half-eaten food.

"You will come up in five minutes. I shall be waiting."

Jimmy only nodded, and proceeded to scoop up as much platter and silverware as he could carry and rushed down to the kitchen. Thomas had been waiting as long as he dared in the servants' hall and as Jimmy came rushing in, "Jimmy I need to talk to you!"

Instead he was briskly brushed off, "not now. The Duke's expecting me in five minutes!"

Thomas sucked in a breath, he hadn't thought that the Duke would act this quickly. With a pang of something akin to regret, Thomas fleetingly remembered those weeks in that summer…

He raced after Jimmy, only to be halted by Mr. Carson, who interrogated him for a full ten minutes on what had and what hadn't been done. Then came another ten-minute lecture, this time on the condition of the silver.

**Meanwhile…**

Jimmy tentatively knocked on the door to the Duke's room.

"Come in."

Jimmy slowly walked in, startled to see the Duke sitting and completely relaxed in front of the fire.

"Have a drink" he invited, motioning to the wine decanter. Feeling it would be rude to refuse a duke's offer, Jimmy poured himself a small glass. The Duke gestured to the empty chair across from him and Jimmy sat, feeling strangely uneasy.

"Now, what can you tell me about Thomas?" the Duke asked, leaning forward and staring intensely at Jimmy, who as suddenly wishing he wasn't there.

"Thomas?" he asked nervously.

"Thomas. Thomas Barrow."

"Well, he's um…um" Jimmy colored slightly and faltered.

"He's…" the Duke prompted.

"He…he likes other…people…I mean men…." Jimmy murmured, his face an unflattering shade of red.

"And how would you know this?" the Duke asked, his eyes lighting with interest.

"He-he-he kissed me" at this confession, Jimmy's head dropped even lower. He was so embarrassed that he didn't notice the Duke's hand tightening around the glass or the cold glint in his eyes.

Abruptly changing the subject, "have a drink. Tell me your opinion" the Duke gestured to the still full glass Jimmy held.

Tentatively Jimmy lifted the glass to his lips and took a large swallow, more like he was drinking beer rather than wine.

"It's good, but I'm not much of an expert on wines. Mr. Carson usually-" Jimmy's voice trailed off. He was starting to feel tired and dizzy.

The Duke smiled slyly, "you look rather tired. Why don't you rest for a moment on my bed."

Jimmy shook his head, slurring, "Noo…Mr. Carson wouldn't like it…"

"I'll explain" the Duke smiled as Jimmy leaned against him and stumbled to the bed. He smirked as Jimmy slumped against the pillows, his breaths shallow and uneven.

Thomas was out of breath by the time he reached the top of the stairs. He ran down the hallway and knocked on the Duke's door. Nobody answered so Thomas tried the door handle. It was locked and Thomas frantically jiggled it up and down. He finally swung himself against the door, knowing the locks weren't as strong as they looked and the door burst open.

Stopping in shock, Thomas stared at the scene that unfolded in front of him. The Duke was in the process of unbuttoning a barely conscious Jimmy's shirt. He looked up and glared at Thomas.

"So. Barrow, come back for more?" he snarled. On the bed, Jimmy flinched and rolled his head, trying to move.

"Release him" Thomas ordered as he stepped into the room.

"No, why would I take orders from a footman-oh excuse me-an _under-butler_ now. Yes I heard about everything, and I must say I'm surprised you don't want any revenge on this young man" the Duke gestured at Jimmy's limp form.

Thomas swallowed, feeling angry tears burn in his eyes.

"I'll tell Mr. Crawley."

"You wouldn't" The Duke got up slowly, realizing that Thomas did have some power.

In answer Thomas ran out the door, followed by a cursing duke.

The Duke caught up to him on the stairs and grabbed Thomas from behind, but before the Duke thrust his hand over Thomas's mouth, Thomas managed to yell for Matthew Crawley.

Matthew came out from the study, as Tom followed. Together the two of them managed to pull the Duke off Thomas.

"For God's sake man!" exploded Matthew, "what were you doing?!"

"He-he-he attacked me" the Duke panted, his arms pinned back by Tom.

Thomas didn't defend himself, but only ran back up the stairs to the Duke's room.

He bent over Jimmy's still form, putting a hand on his too-hot cheek and cursing under his breath. Thomas sighed and slid his arms under Jimmy's limp body, instinctively hitching his shoulder to support Jimmy's lolling head.

**~:~:~**

Thomas placed Jimmy on his bed and turned as Mrs. Hughes came in.

"Oh my!" she gasped as she saw Jimmy's unconscious form and Thomas's worried expression.

"Send for Dr. Clarkson!" he ordered, not surprised when Mrs. Hughes turned and practically ran out of the room.

Ten minutes later, Thomas was watching as Dr. Clarkson examined Jimmy.

"It seems to be only sleeping pills" he said, standing up "the effects should wear off in the morning."

Thomas nodded, "is there anything we can do?"

"Not really. Just try to keep him warm and hydrated."

"Thomas, Mr. Crawley and Mr. Branson would like to see you in the library."

**Please tell me how you liked it so far! I will be posting part 2 soon!**


	2. Chapter 2

"Mr. Barrow, we'd like to hear your story" Matthew said.

Thomas snuck a surreptitious glance at an awkward Tom Branson, "where's his Grace?"

"He's already left. We've spoken to him already."

"Why do you need to talk to me, then?" Thomas asked, trying not to be rude. He assumed the Duke's word would be taken over his own.

"We'd like to hear your side," repeated Matthew.

"I just walked in and…he was there. Jimmy, I mean James was obviously drugged and-and the Duke was-was lying on top of him…" Thomas faltered.

"Thank you" Matthew said as Tom nodded, dismissing him. Thomas gave a nod and walked away. As he went back downstairs, Thomas could hear excited voices and running footsteps and someone saying "fetch Doctor Clarkson."

Now alarmed, Thomas ran the rest of the way down and almost bumped into Daisy.

"Daisy! What's happened?" he asked.

"It's Jimmy. He's taken ill and Mr. Moseley's going down to fetch Dr. Clarkson."

Thomas ran to Jimmy's room, stopping in horror to see Mrs. Hughes trying to comfort a thrashing and delirious Jimmy.

"James, calm down!" she cried, a hand on Jimmy's shoulder. Mr. Carson came in followed by Anna. He took one look at the scene before him and rushed to help Mrs. Hughes and pinned Jimmy's shoulders down.

"For God's sake, boy! Calm down" shouted Mr. Carson.

Jimmy stopped struggling for a moment and looked up as Thomas came over and pressed his hand against Jimmy's sweaty forehead.

"He's got a high fever" Thomas announced, "has anyone sent for Dr. Clarkson?" he asked, forgetting his brief conversation with Daisy a few moments ago. Jimmy suddenly whimpered and turned over, his gaze clouded with fever. Mrs. Hughes firmly pulled the blankets up over Jimmy's shoulder and told him to go back to sleep. After a few minutes, Jimmy slipped into a restless sleep and Thomas stepped out into the hallway to talk with Mr. Carson.

"I should've gotten there sooner" mourned Thomas.

"It is not your fault" comforted Mr. Carson, who hadn't seen Thomas this wide-eyed since the night he told Thomas he'd get sacked.

There was a commotion at the end of the hall and both men turned to see a protesting Ivy in front of an irritated Dr. Clarkson.

"Let him in" called Mr. Carson.

Dr. Clarkson examined Jimmy for the second time that night and again Thomas hovered anxiously.

"When did this happen?" queried Dr. Clarkson.

Thomas helplessly looked at Mrs. Hughes who said, "I'm not sure. I heard a sudden noise and I looked in, and well…"

Dr. Clarkson nodded, "I'm afraid this is more serious than just a fever. It appears James has had a bad reaction to the drug he was given."

"Well, what can we do?" demanded Carson.

"I'll give him some syrup of ipecac. This should make him vomit the drugs, they haven't been in his system for too long. Mrs. Hughes, will you please get a clean basin, some washcloths, and a glass of water?" Dr. Clarkson rolled up his sleeves and pulled the blankets back from Jimmy's chest.

"Help me get him up" he directed to Thomas, who was only too willing to slide an arm behind Jimmy's back and help him sit up. Jimmy's eyes fluttered open and as he realized Thomas was the one holding his shoulders, he weakly struggled to get free.

Mrs. Hughes reappeared with everything that Dr. Clarkson had asked for, "I also brought a few towels," was all she said.

Dr. Clarkson nodded, starting to spoon an amber brown liquid into Jimmy's mouth. After a spoonful, Jimmy vomited, spitting out into the large china basin Mrs. Hughes held. Dr. Clarkson waited as Jimmy vomited for a second and a third time.

"I think he's done now" Dr. Clarkson murmured. Thomas eased Jimmy back down against the pillow and tenderly wiped his mouth with a wet cloth. Jimmy opened his eyes and stared up at Thomas.

"Thomas?" he asked softly.

"Shh…you need rest," said Mrs. Hughes as she came up behind Thomas.

"One moment" Dr. Clarkson interjected, "I'd like to give him something to help him sleep."

Thomas and Mrs. Hughes stared incredulously at Dr. Clarkson.

"Of all the-" burst out Thomas.

"After everything he's been through?" snapped Mrs. Hughes.

Dr. Clarkson sighed. "He needs something to calm him down and help him sleep."

Mrs. Hughes shook her head, a frown creasing her face.

Dr. Clarkson pulled another bottle from his black bag. He poured out a syrupy liquid and held the spoon to Jimmy's mouth as he swallowed the teaspoon of medicine.

Mr. Carson drew Dr. Clarkson out into the hallway for a conversation while Mrs. Hughes went to the kitchen to get Dr. Clarkson tea.

Thomas stood awkwardly next to Jimmy's bed and watched as the younger man's breaths slowed until Thomas was sure he was asleep. Just as he turned to leave, Jimmy called out softly, "wait!"

"IjustwantedtosayI'msorry" muttered Jimmy, blushing as he fingered his blankets.

"What for?" asked Thomas, sounding slightly harsher than he intended.

"Pushing you away. I-I-I just wanted to let you know we can't be friends like-like-like that."

Thomas smiled, sadly "I know."

Jimmy smiled, his eyelids dark and heavy with sleep, "thank you for understanding. I still want to be friends…" he murmured.

Thomas took one last look at the now peacefully sleeping man nestled in the blankets and smiled bitterly. Friends, and that was all.

**Please tell me what you thought! Thank you to my reviewers, your reviews are so thoughtful and sweet!**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: this is being continued due to reviews! Many people wanted this to continue, so hope you guys enjoy! Please don't forget to review.**

Matthew paced the drawing room, as Tom sat quietly in a chair watching him.

"I cannot believe the Duke would do that" he finally exploded.

"I can. He's a lying, dirty…" muttered Tom. Matthew turned and raised an eyebrow.

"He is" defended Tom, "it's obvious."

"And how do you see it's obvious?" Matthew queried.

"The-the way he _eyed_ James today" replied Tom.

Matthew sighed, "I just don't know who to trust."

**~:~:~**

Thomas sat next to Jimmy's bed, a position he had kept since Dr. Clarkson left. He tried to keep himself focused on the newspaper he had in his lap, but his eyes kept drifting to Jimmy's slack and exhausted face. Dr. Clarkson had said the fever would most likely last for another day and that Jimmy should be ready for work in another few days.

Jimmy stirred, "Thomas? What are you still doing here?" he murmured sleepily.

"Shh. Just try to get some rest."

"No" Jimmy shook off Thomas's comforting hand.

"I-I-I just feel sorry. I've been so horrible and you, all you wanted…was something I couldn't and can't give you" he said.

"You shouldn't be sorry. I'm the one who ought to be sorry" Thomas replied.

Jimmy pushed himself up against the pillows, "it's just…there's something I haven't told you."

"Well don't bother yourself now" joked Thomas, feebly trying to lighten the mood.

"No. Listen to me. I told you a bit about my family, but I told you nothing about my past. My family needed money, so I went to work for a rich man as his valet. My dad knew where he was sending me, but I didn't. The man…he was…"

"Like me?" asked Thomas softly, touched by Jimmy's beaten puppy look.

"Yes…but not really. He-he abused me. I asked my dad to take me out, but he refused. We needed the money, and that's all he cared about" Jimmy finished his explanation and looked wearily up at Thomas.

Thomas swallowed, "it isn't your fault" he replied softly.

Jimmy angrily wiped away the tears that were trickling down his cheeks and turned his face away, embarrassed.

"Uh, Dr. Clarkson suggested you take some of this" Thomas awkwardly changing the subject and reaching for a small bottle on the nightstand. He shook out one pill onto his hand and handed this and a glass of water to Jimmy. Jimmy shakily accepted them and swallowed the pill along with a sip of water.

After awhile, Jimmy fell asleep and Thomas returned, a bit distractedly, to his book.

"Thomas, get some sleep" Mrs. Hughes poked her head around the door to Jimmy's room.

"No thank you Mrs. Hughes. I'd rather stay here."

Mrs. Hughes clucked disapprovingly and said, "get some sleep. Or I _will_ make Mr. Carson haul you to your room and into your bed."

Thomas sighed and placed his book on the nightstand and stood up reluctantly. He followed Mrs. Hughes out of the room.

"I'll bring some soup" Mrs. Hughes said, as Thomas yawned and practically fell on his bed.

He unfolded the newspaper and started reading, only to look up and say thanks as Mrs. Hughes brought in a bowl of steaming soup.

**Meanwhile…**

The Duke of Crowborough angrily paced his dingy room in the pub in the town. He would_ not_ let that Thomas or even Jimmy get the better of him. He was after all, a duke. Angrily he grabbed a few items off his bureau and jerked on a dark coat. The Duke stormed out of his room and down the rickety stairs, heading directly to one place. Downton Abbey. Only this time he would be entering through a different entrance.

Jimmy woke, and yawned. He had not felt this relaxed in a long time. Almost happily he snuggled into the blankets and was just about to drift off again when someone pressed a damp cloth over his mouth and nose.

Jimmy fought, his cries muffled by the man's hand and the cloth. After only a minute, Jimmy relaxed and slumped limply against his pillows.

**Well, hope you enjoy this and please don't forget to review!**


	4. Chapter 4

Thomas whistled as he walked to Jimmy's room. He felt much better after a long nap and some hot food. Mrs. Hughes had permitted him to go sit by Jimmy again.

He knocked on Jimmy's door, "Jimmy? You awake?"

Getting no answer, Thomas softly opened the door, and froze in shock. Jimmy's bed was a mess, the sheets in a tangled mess and Jimmy nowhere in sight.

"Mrs. Hughes!" he yelled, panic starting to edge into his voice.

"What? Oh my!" she exclaimed as she saw the empty room.

Hearing the sudden commotion, Mr. Carson came in, "what is going on here?" he demanded.

"Well, it seems that James has gone missing" Mrs. Hughes said.

"I can see that" Carson responded a bit sarcastically.

"Mr. Carson! The Duke of Crowborough's in the village. Would you like me to ask Mr. Crawley if he wants to invite him up for dinner? He's at the pub" Mr. Moseley popped his head around the doorframe.

Thomas stiffened when he heard the Duke's name mentioned. Instantaneously drawing a conclusion to the situation that had transpired, he rushed out of Jimmy's room, rudely pushing past Mr. Carson and Mrs. Hughes. He barely paused to pull on his jacket and sprinted out the door, running to the village.

After his adrenaline infused sprint, Thomas finally skidded to a wild halt in front of the Grantham Arms.

He pushed the pub door open and stormed past the startled customers. Thomas barely caught a glimpse of the bartender's startled glance as he made his way to the back part of the pub. Taking the stair steps two at a time, Thomas forcefully pushed open each door as he ran down the hallway. He ignored the customers' irritated and alarmed cries.

He paused for breath at the end of the hallway. There was only one more door and he shouldered his way in.

The room was empty, nothing much, just a chair and table, a bed, and a dressing table. However on the bed there was a figure with tousled blond hair curled up, and covered by a blanket. Thomas instantly knew this form to be Jimmy.

"Jimmy! Jimmy!" Thomas shook Jimmy's shoulders forcefully. There was no response except for a weak moan. Looking more closely at Jimmy's face, Thomas could see a fine sheen of sweat had broken out on Jimmy's brow, indicating a slight fever.

Sliding his arms under Jimmy's body, Thomas staggered out of the room and down the stairs.

He paused by the bar, sliding most of Jimmy's weight onto a bar stool.

"Where's the other man?" he snapped at the irritated bartender.

"What other man? And who are you?" barked the man. Thomas glared and with one hand, flipped a few coins onto the counter. He waited impatiently while the bartender greedily counted the money.

"Oh that one. He left a lot o' money an' told me not to go anywhere near that room" the bartender's eyes lit up with the memory.

"Did he leave?" Thomas asked.

"Yeah. Last night" the bartender turned away to attend to a customer.

Thomas carried Jimmy to Mrs. Crawley's house. It was closer than Downton, not that Jimmy was that heavy, but Thomas was concerned and he knew that Mrs. Crawley was a doctor.

His arms full with Jimmy, Thomas kicked the front door several times until someone opened the door.

"Where's Mrs. Crawley?" Thomas asked breathlessly. He was surprised to see Ethel open the door.

"I-I-I'll go fetch her" she said and ran, leaving the door wide open. Thomas sighed, he really hadn't cared much for Ethel when she was in service at the big house, but now he almost felt sorry for her. He knew how it felt to be scorned by the world.

Thomas walked in, carefully navigating himself and Jimmy around the door. Mrs. Crawley came running down the stairs, looking slightly shocked to find a servant entering through her front door.

"Ethel told me you were here Thomas, but…" she drew off, staring as Thomas lowered Jimmy onto a couch.

"Can-can-can you do anything for him?" Thomas asked.

After a careful and quick examination, Mrs. Crawley stood up.

"He seems to just be unconscious" she said, "Carry him upstairs. I have a spare guestroom."

Thomas scooped Jimmy up and followed her up the front stairs. Mrs. Crawley hurriedly pulled back the covers on the bed and Thomas gently lowered Jimmy down, carefully resting Jimmy's blond head on the clean pillow.

"I'll tell Ethel to have some food brought up for you. In the meantime, I'll ring Downton to tell them you and James are alright."

Thomas thanked her gratefully and sat down in a chair next to Jimmy's bed.

**~:~:~**

A few hours later, Jimmy woke up. His face twisted in pain as his eyes adjusted to the electric lights Mrs. Crawley had kept on. He sleepily tried to pull the covers over his head, but Thomas jerked the covers back down.

"Mrs. Crawley, he's waking up!" called Thomas.

"Jimmy. Jimmy wake up" Thomas said gently.

"Jimmy?" murmured Mrs. Crawley.

"Nickname" Thomas responded softly, turning his full attention back to a half-conscious Jimmy.

Jimmy slowly opened his eyes, "what time is it?" he groaned.

"Morning" Thomas replied, his face breaking out into a relieved smile

Mrs. Crawley smiled at Thomas's expression and hurried away as the telephone rang.

"What happened?" Thomas asked gently as he sat back down.

"I don't really know. One minute I was at Downton, the next, the pub. It was the duke…he must have snuck in and…I don't really know" Jimmy said, pushing himself to sit up.

"What does everyone think at Downton?" he asked worriedly.

"They're just glad to know you're alright. Mr. Carson suggested you rest here for a few days. Dr. Clarkson will be around to check on you in a bit" Mrs. Crawley said as she popped her head back around the door.

"You sure you're alright?" Thomas asked concernedly, starting to stand up.

"Yes, but please don't go yet" Jimmy yawned, already starting to fall asleep again.

Thomas smiled and eased himself back down. He looked down in startled surprise as Jimmy fumbled for his hand.

**THE END.**

**Hope you liked it!**


End file.
